Escena congelada
by Any-chan15
Summary: No sabía si la volvería a ver, no había preguntado su nombre, ni ella el de él. Ahora debía irse, quedándose sólo con esa escena congelada.


**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. La historia es de mi pertenencia, favor de no robarla.**

 **Escena congelada**

En un pueblo un poco alejado de la ciudad, con una hermosa vista a las montañas heladas, enfrente de un lago que inspiraba más frío que otra cosa, se encontraba una casa. No era ni pequeña ni grande, era confortable según las personas que allí vivían. Pero eso a ella no le interesaba, no le gustaba la vista, no le gustaba el lugar, no le gustaba mudarse.

― ¿Un diario? ―preguntó con algo de interés, por primera vez ese día.

La pregunta iba dirigida a su madre, quien ahora sostenía tras su espalda aquello que le había mencionado. En efecto, su progenitora le había conseguido un popular modelo de diario para jóvenes, como lo era su hija. Para que anotara todo lo que le sucedía en aquel nuevo lugar al que ahora pertenecían.

La chica de cabellos negros violáceos había dejado atrás a sus dos mejores amigas que había hecho en sus cortos quince años, les deseó lo mejor y esperó volver a verlas. Porque por sus condiciones financieras no poseía un celular y mucho menos conexión a internet. Era frustrante para alguien de su edad en estos tiempos, y ahora lo era más ya que estaba encerrada en aquel pueblo fantasma. Y a su madre se le ocurría darle un diario…

Nunca fue mala persona, casi nunca expresó sus palabras cuando estaba enojada, porque no le gustaba dañar a los demás. Por eso aceptó el dichoso diario con una sonrisa, luego subió rápidamente las escaleras y se tiró sobre su cama, aún con las botas puestas, ensuciando las sábanas blancas. Ese sería problema de su madre por haberla llevado allí.

" _Querido diario:_

 _Este es el día uno de mi horrible estadía aquí, espero no perderte, pero quería que supieras que ahora eres el único amigo que aquí tengo. Y eso es triste. No puedo creer que me hayan hecho esto, yo tenía amigas, me había enamorado de Aizen-sama y me separan de él sin poder decírselo. ¿Qué más me puede suceder?"_

" _¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?"_

 _._

El destino se encarga de escribir nuestras vidas, eso es lo que algunos dicen. Otros prefieren creer simplemente que nosotros lo escribimos con nuestras propias acciones. También creen en el karma: si haces algo bueno te pasará algo bueno, si haces algo malo, te pasará algo malo. Así de simple.

¿Por qué entonces su familia murió y él tuvo que quedarse a sufrir esa miserable vida? Agradecía muy en su interior el que su abuela lo haya adoptado y se lo llevara de ese lugar, la verdad el frío lo relajaba y no se quería ir, pero al estar relajado lo único que venía a su mente era aquel terrible día.

" _¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?"_ , pensó.

.

Había decidido recorrer ese pueblo, no le debía resultar muy difícil, después de todo no era un lugar muy grande. Por otro lado, no esperaba tanta maleza. Hubiera deseado tener una cámara de fotos en ese momento, para capturar aquel paisaje que había encontrado; no lejos de su casa, la vista al lago se extendía hasta el horizonte, donde las montañas se veían tan grandes que la hacían sentir diminuta, mientras que la razón de aquel frío (unos trozos enormes de hielo) tapaban las orillas de la aparente playa.

―Quítate.

Se estremeció al escuchar esa voz, se giró y obediente retrocedió, dejándole lugar para que tomara una fotografía. Más que fijarse en el dueño de la voz, se fijó en la cámara profesional y sumamente cara que ese chico tenía en sus manos, lo sabía puesto que era la que ella quería. Iba a pedirle que siquiera le dejara tocarla, pero para cuando se dio cuenta él se estaba acercando a los trozo de hielo y ella se quedaba atrás.

Caminó con presura, haciendo resonar sus pasos contra la tierra y las piedras del suelo, hasta llegar a su lado. Se veía tan concentrado, parecía un profesional. Cuando terminó de sacar la última foto, tocó su hombro y al verlo voltear le sonrió.

― ¿Me la prestas? ―se sentía como una niña, cuando conoce a alguien en el jardín de infantes y rápidamente se vuelven amigos.

Él no lo veía así.

―No, aléjate de mí ―dijo secamente, con voz ronca, observando nuevamente el paisaje.

La chica se sintió insultada, su amistad había sido rechazada, seguramente eso escribiría en su diario. Con ese pensamiento en mente, sacó dicho elemento del bolso que llevaba y comenzó a escribir rápidamente, con enojo, para no dejar salir esas palabras de su boca. Entonces una luz la encegueció.

―Lo siento ―pronunció el chico de blanquecinos cabellos, sin mucha expresividad en su rostro, como si no quisiera disculparse en realidad―. Fue una buena toma, ¿no crees?

Al ver la cámara acercarse a ella, se acercó emocionada también. Observó la fotografía y en verdad se sorprendió. Él era muy bueno, los colores, la claridad, la calidad, parecía un fotógrafo profesional. Su imagen y el paisaje, sentía que la toma tenía vida.

― ¿Estudias fotografía? ―preguntó con los ojos brillando, una vez que la cámara fue alejada de ella.

―Lo hacía ―contestó, no dejando lugar a conversación―. Ven aquí mañana, al atardecer, necesito un panel de aluminio así capturo bien la luz, hasta entonces.

Ella se quedó perpleja, ¿los chicos de pueblo eran así de mandones? Lo vio tomar un estuche, una especie de bolso pequeño unos metros delante, guardar la cámara, cargarlo en su hombro y comenzar a irse.

" _Querido diario: soy una buena toma"._

Al otro día comenzó la escuela, debería estar emocionada por ese evento, por conocer a sus nuevos compañeros, hacer amigos y quejarse con ellos de las clases. Pero nada de eso le interesaba, se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana, esperando a que llegase el momento de salida, preparándose mentalmente para correr y llegar al lugar de encuentro al atardecer.

― ¡Señorita Hinamori! ―dijo el profesor, frente suyo, trayéndola a la realidad―. Bien, ahora que tengo su atención, por favor, lea este texto.

Estaban en clase de literatura, estaban leyendo La Odisea, le gustaba ese cuento y se lo sabía casi de memoria, aquella historia griega de amor donde el protagonista debe pasar muchas pruebas para poder regresar a su hogar, junto a su amada, quien pacientemente lo esperaba. Ella también quería ese tipo de amor…

" _Querido diario:_

 _He estado muy desatenta en mi primer día, creo que ni siquiera conozco a mis compañeros, ¡y eso que hoy nos presentamos! Ahora es el receso y no sé a quién hablarle, por eso estoy escribiéndote, porque así parece que estuviera ocupada"._

―Hinamori Momo, ¿verdad? ―preguntó un chico, de cortos cabellos negros que le llegaban hasta la altura de los hombros. Ella sólo asintió―. Soy Hanatarou Yamada, el representante de la clase, me estoy presentando con todos.

¿Era necesaria esa aclaración?

Rió por el estado nervioso en que él se puso, más bien vergonzoso. Se presentó más formal y dulcemente, ese chico le resultaba inesperadamente tierno. Se la pasaron hablando casi todo el recreo, dejando por olvidado a su diario.

―Oye, Yamada ―ambos se voltearon a ver a un chico que llevaba sujetando en cada mano, a un estudiante―. Estos son tuyos, ¿verdad? ¡Diles que no se metan más en problemas!

El joven que aventó a los dos chicos de esa clase, era Hisagui Shuuhei, el representante y mejor alumno de los estudiantes que se graduarían ese año. Ella pensó que él era realmente genial. Sin embargo, que fuera genial no le daba derecho a tratar así a sus compañeros.

―No tenías por qué aventarlos ―le regañó, agachándose para ayudar al rubio y al pelirrojo que se encontraban en el suelo.

―No seas tonta, ellos estaban acosando a mis compañeras, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?

Se quedó sin palabras, infló sus mejillas como berrinche al ser superada. No sabía qué contestar, porque lógicamente lo que hizo Hisagui estuvo bien. Pronto, el chico se retiró, alegando que tenía trabajo con el periódico estudiantil. Entonces, dos manos se extendieron enfrente de ella.

―Soy Abarai Renji y él es Kira Izuru, un gusto ―dijo agarrándola de la muñeca para levantarla―. Eres nueva en este pueblo, ¿no?

La chica de orbes chocolate se puso feliz, había hecho nuevos amigos. Aunque eso era algo apresurado para decir ya que simplemente se habían presentado.

Las clases siguieron y ella quedó en reunirse con ellos para decidir a qué club asistir, era un alivio que hubiera materias extra curriculares, de otro modo se aburriría en aquel pueblucho. Pero entre su felicidad encontrada había olvidado algo, que en este momento no sabía que era muy importante, lo cual sólo recordó cuando el atardecer golpeó su rostro.

En ese momento se encontraban en una cafetería, merendando, ella asustada se paró de repente y dando excusas tontas salió corriendo. No sabía por qué el haberlo olvidado le hacía sentir la peor persona, no sabía por qué pero el pensar que tal vez no lo encontraría le dolía.

.

Había pedido nada más que una razón para quedarse. Nunca fue muy creyente, como sus padres, pero en ese momento tal vez lo necesitaba, ese algo en qué creer para no dejarse caer en un abismo. Quería apoyarse en alguien, pero la verdad todos los que allí conocía no estuvieron cuando él estaba en el hospital, ni en el funeral de sus padres. Sin embargo, quería quedarse, porque allí había crecido, allí ellos vivieron. Por eso, cuando él terminó de rogar porque alguien apareciera, ella lo hizo.

Era su razón de quedarse.

―Toushiro-chan.

La voz de su abuela hizo que dejara de pensar, pareciera que estaba concentrado observando el horizonte, sin embargo no veía nada. Sin tomarle mucha atención a la anciana, elevó su cámara y sacó una fotografía del atardecer, aunque en ese momento se viera muy vacío.

La bajó y por un momento se mantuvo en silencio, dejando que el viento moviera sus cabellos a su antojo. Respiró profundamente y con un susurro se despidió de sus padres. Imaginando que tal vez, su despedida fuera llevada junto con los últimos rayos del sol.

Todo quedó bajo la oscuridad de la noche y las olas del lago.

― ¿Quieres que maneje? ―preguntó sin mirarla.

La anciana estaba triste, había perdido a su hijo, a su nuera y a su nieta. Y ahora parecía que había perdido a su nieto también. Se acercó y lo abrazó por detrás, no lloraría porque ya no le quedaban lágrimas. Sabía que él ya no lloraría porque aún permanecía negando lo sucedido. Mas lo que ella no sabía era que él ya lo había negado, ya lo había aceptado y ya había llorado. Ya no le quedaba nada más que seguir.

―Compre boletos de tren ―explicó una vez ambos se encontraban de camino.

―De acuerdo ―dijo él, sin mucha emoción.

Nadie había llegado.

.

Con la respiración agitada, con los ojos llorosos y la nariz roja, llegó al lugar de encuentro. El sol ya se había ido y no había nadie allí. Se sintió frustrada, se dejó caer en el suelo y trató de regular su respiración. ¿Por qué no la esperó? ¿Siquiera habría ido? ¿Había llegado muy tarde?

" _Querido diario: siento que hice algo horrible"._

Tenía a su abuela dormida en su hombro, mientras tanto iba mirando alejarse todo lo que conocía. Entonces, el tren pasó por el costado de una de las montañas, la cual daba la última vista al lago de hielos, para después desaparecer tras un túnel y alejarlo de ese lugar. Fue entonces cuando vio la silueta de una persona cerca del lago, por primera vez en ese día sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, se sorprendió. ¿Ella había ido? Porque era ella, ¿verdad? Cuando el tren ingresó en el túnel supo que jamás lo sabría.

Hay circunstancias de la vida que no podemos explicar, no sabes qué acción o decisión va a hacer la diferencia. Qué significas para otra persona, aunque seas un simple conocido o un amigo de toda la vida. Un minuto o un segundo puede hacer la diferencia, una palabra o una acción pueden cambiarlo todo. La vida va a estar envuelta en hechos que tendrán significado, aunque algunos sólo queden como escenas congeladas.

 **Fin.**

 **Esta es una historia que creo nunca subí a FF, y como está dentro de todo prolija pos la subí, es parte de una idea original que al final decidí volver fanfic porque aunque me gustó no encajaba en la historia. Espero que la hayan disfrutado :3**


End file.
